The problem of maintaining rights in digital content that can be easily copied bit for bit is a major one. Since perfect copies can be made of digital multimedia, it is possible to pirate digital content without limit.
Digital rights management (DRM) schemes have been proposed to reduce the magnitude of this billion dollar a year conundrum, including various encryption and decryption schemes. Nonetheless, digital content, regardless of whether it is encrypted, may be copied and stored, and if it happens to be encrypted remains susceptible to eventual decryption by unauthorized parties. This is true regardless of whether CD technology, DVD technology, streaming video technology, HDTV technology, or combinations of these are used. In other words, no matter how strong the DRM scheme, once digital content is made available for transfer, encrypted or not, it remains vulnerable to being “cracked” by a determined copyist.
Having made this critical observation, the invention disclosed herein is provided.